metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty and the Beast Unit
The Unit Known as the Beauty and the Beast Corps. or the B&B Corps. Drebin also refers to them as SNAKEHOUND a parody of FOXHOUND, from the fact that they have made it their goal to destroy Snake, believing it would ease their anguish Origins Laughing Octopus' name is derived from the trauma of a terrorist group attack on her village which occurred when she was a teenager. The villagers, who were known for their love of octopus, were summarily rounded up and executed. Laughing Octopus was forced to participate in the massacre of her family and friends while laughing maniacally as if she enjoyed the experience. Supposedly, the blood on her hands blackened and reminded her of an octopus' ink. Raging Raven's story took place in Aceh. As a child, she became a prisoner of war. The soldiers would torture the children, who were shackled or caged. The few children that survived torture starved. After several months, the soldiers moved to a new location, leaving the survivors in their shackles, who were picked off by ravens one by one. For some reason, however, the ravens did not peck at Raging Raven's flesh but pecked her bonds apart instead, enabling her to escape. She then sought out the base camp of the group that had tortured her and single-handedly killed everyone there, including captured civilians, as she no longer saw any difference. Crying Wolf grew up in one of the many war-torn areas of Africa. Orphaned by a raid on her village, she escaped with her baby brother. While traveling, they encountered a group of enemy soldiers and hid in an abandoned shack. As the soldiers came closer and closer, her baby brother started to cry. She knew they would be killed if found, so she covered his mouth tightly. After the enemy soldiers had left, she discovered that her brother had suffocated. Horrified, she carried his rotting body until she finally came to a refugee camp. There, haunted by the constant crying of babies, she believed a wolf wandered through the camp and killed a baby every night until the camp was silent. In reality, she was unable to accept that she had murdered each one. Screaming Mantis was born in South America. As a child, she was separated from her family by enemy death squads. She managed to escape into the basement of a makeshift torture chamber, where the door was inexplicably locked behind her. Trapped in the basement for several weeks, she survived by drinking the dirty water and feeding on the corpses of male torture victims, much like a female mantis might eat its mates. The screaming of the tortured filled her mind, and when she finally escaped the dungeon, she was implanted with the belief that she was Psycho Mantis, a dead FOXHOUND operative that had participated in the FOXHOUND Rebellion at Shadow Moses Island in 2005. Members The unit is made entirely of females suffering Post Traumatic Stress Disorder caused by the horrors of war. This made them potentially incredible soldiers, causing them to be exploited for their skills eventually becoming the special forces unit of the PMC directly under Liquid Ocelot's control. Although their damage minds give them a momentous edge in combat it is also their greatest weakness. Human Form Many people have asked "Can these beautiful ladies return to human form like in classic films? You'll have to find out in the game." A week later on the Kojima Productions Report, Ryan Payton and Voice Director Kris Zimmerman confirmed that they have two different forms. In addition to this, in the newest, "Hollywood" style trailer, Laughing Octopus is shown in her blond haired human form, walking slowly towards Old Snake. Once their Beast form has been defeated by lethal or non-lethal means they shred their suit. They are to frail to survive in the real world for more then a few minutes. While in this form their only offensive ability is to chase down Snake and get a hold of him draining his life and forcing you to shake them off. They ca either get you in a hug or straddle Snake while lying prone. While out of their suit their emotions causing a effect on the enviorment around them that become highlighted by an aura that matches their color (Laughing Octopus = yellow, ect.). glass will brake doors will fall of items will get thrown back. As this stage continues the level will become increasing washed out until it become black and white save for the glow around the beauties, if they are not defeated in 3 minutes you will be taken to the "white world". a never ending dimension of white. During this stage a certain iPod tune can be played causing them to perform karaoke, and the Camera can be used to cause them to strike a pose. During this phase a time counts down to zero from 3 minutes, if it runs out the Beauty is defeated by non-lethal means automatically. Members Laughing Octopus Her suit is equipped with four prehensile tentacle arms powerful enough to crush a human to death. Evidenced by the picture to the right, her arms are equipped with sensory outputs at the end of each arm, giving her the ability to detect enemies from around corners or through other covert measures. Her tentacle arms are also her mode of transportation, enabling her to move through narrow spaces at unprecedented speeds. As evidenced by her name, she takes glee in her fits of violence, laughing maniacally and saying things like "Isn't this funny?" or "Laugh with me!" as she slaughters various militiamen effortlessly. Also through her namesake, she possesses the ability to blend in with her surroundings, possessing the same technology as Solid Snake's OctoCamo. Laughing Octopus' beauty form is based on a South African fasion model, Lyndall Jarvis. Raging Raven Her massive wings, which are those used by PMC UAVs (attached to her body) in gameplay demonstrations, are sharp enough to cut through a human torso without a noticeable loss of speed. Her suit is engineered for flight, equipped with special feet extensions made to absorb the shock of landing and a mask fitted with a breathing apparatus for high-altitude flight. She possesses armament similar to that of a fighter jet - 6 Sidewinder missiles and a M32 Multiple-shot Grenade Launcher for ground targets. As evidenced by her name, her anger drives the majority of her killing sprees, screaming things during battle such as "Rage!" and "Show me your rage!" Raging Raven's beauty form is based on a Japanese actress, Yumi Kikuchi. Crying Wolf Thanks to her posture and strength she can stop vehicles more heavy and larger than herself and use brute force to make her way through a crowded area or street. She also has a rail gun attached to her back - this gun resembles the one carried by Fortune. Her armor is strong enough to withstand fire from an assault rifle, making her a sizable threat to ground forces. Crying Wolf can also howl like an actual wolf - perhaps for a psychological effect not dissimilar from the cicada noises produced by the GEKKOU. As evidenced by her name, she is manically depressed, killing others while sobbing loudly, making her the most emotionally despondent out of the unit. Crying Wolf's beauty form is based on a Maxim Magazine model, Mieko Rye. Screaming Mantis She possesses six extra cybernetic arms on her shoulders. Four of them, two in front and two behind, hold blades. The two in the middle hold puppets, one resembling Psycho Mantis on the right, one resembling The Sorrow on the left. She floats in the air through an unknown means, though referencing the puppets would lead one to believe that like them, she is psychic. However, she is actually controlling the nanomachines inside her targets' body to control them. Her ability enables her to take control of soldiers and force them to kill their allies. She can also kill soldiers herself folding and crushing them from a great distance. Close examination of the trailer shows wires barely visible holding up the levitating soldier, which is later suggested by Otacon that the wires are holograms, used to confuse her enemies. Her extra arms resemble classic puppet controllers. As evidenced by her hand gestures and her silent flamboyant gesture as she floated out of sight, not to mention being arguably the most powerful and most deadly out of the unit. Screaming Mantis' beauty form is based on a real life model, Scarlett Chorvat. Trivia *Each member of the Beauty and the Beast Unit is derived from a member of FOXHOUND in Metal Gear Solid, Dead Cell in Metal Gear Solid 2, and the Cobra Unit in Metal Gear Solid 3: ** Decoy Octopus + Solidus (tentacles) + The Joy = Laughing Octopus ** Vulcan Raven + Fatman (explosives) + The Fury = Raging Raven ** Sniper Wolf + Fortune (railgun) + The Sorrow = Crying Wolf ** Psycho Mantis + Vamp (knives) + The Fear = Screaming Mantis Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Groups